


What went wrong

by Nachsie



Series: Only Kisses Series [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha Jimmy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Babies, Babysitting, Comedy, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Cain, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:20:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: While Dean and Jimmy head to an auction/party, Castiel decides to be a good father and stay home with Leo and the girls.Dean had one rule.Don't wake up the girls.While the little girls should have stayed asleep the entire event... Castiel had recognized Dean's rules, but given that it's a stupid-ass decision, He elected to ignore it.What's the worse that can happen?





	What went wrong

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  


Dean slid on his watch as he glanced up at Castiel who stood behind him, Dean kept looking over at his mate with love as he laughed.

 

“Why are you staring at me?” Dean beamed as Castiel leaned against the doorway eyeing him. Dean wore a beautiful tailor-fitted suit, he was handsome with his hair slicked back. Castiel couldn’t take his eyes off of him.  

 

“Because you're handsome.” Castiel moved to him pressing kisses against his lips. Dean kissed back with love, kind and easy.

 

“No no no,” Dean spoke as it started to get a bit more intense pulling back. “This is how we got the girls.” Dean pulled back as he kissed his nose. “Are you sure you are okay to watch the girls and Leo till I get back playing date with your brother.

 

“My brother is so lucky I don’t lock you up.” Castiel hummed kissing him again. “Why do you have to go again? When I can easily just knock you up again?”

 

“Because your brother asked me to help with the charity auction,” Dean spoke. “Since I did work part-time at an auction house before I became a full-time mom.”

 

“Alright, Alright.” Castiel kissed him as Leo’s happy yelling made them turn. “That must be my ugly brother now.” Dean rolled his eyes, as he walked past Castiel who slapped his ass as he walked by.

 

“Hi, Jimmy,” Dean spoke as Castiel watched Dean kiss Jimmy’s cheek.

 

“Hey, Dean, ready to go?” Jimmy asked.

 

“Not yet.” Dean took Leo from Jimmy’s arms kissing his son repeatedly. “You be a good boy for daddy and help care of your sisters.”

 

“I will!” Leo beamed as he hugged and kissed Dean back before Dean set him down.

 

“Castiel, the girls are full of milk and are happily asleep,” Dean spoke. “Don’t wake them.”

 

“I won’t.” Castiel beamed innocently.

 

“I’ll feed them when I get back,” Dean stated. “As long as you leave them _alone_ they will stay asleep.” Dean reminded him as Castiel looked offended.

 

“Are you implying I wake them up on purpose,” Castiel spoke.

 

“...” Dean narrowed his eyes.

“...They are adorable and their cheeks are so soft they are just begging to be caressed.” Castiel mumbled crossing his arms.

 

“Do. Not. Wake. Them.” Dean stated seriously.

 

“ _Fine,”_ Castiel stated as he picked up Leo, as Dean kissed them both before taking Jimmy’s arm.

 

“Now I’m ready.” Dean blew his mate a kiss before he left with Jimmy.

 

“Bye!” Jimmy waved as Castiel and Leo waved till they left out the door. Castiel and Leo turned to each other.

 

“...Wanna race babies?” Castiel spoke as Leo clapped happily, Castiel walked into the baby room softly caressing his daughter Amber. Amber scrunched her face, softly waking up as she turned opening her eyes softly sitting up. The seven-month-old blinked tiredly looking around.

 

“Mummum?” Amber mumbled as Castiel picked her up as she slowly started to wake up.

 

“No Mum mum, just dada,” Castiel spoke softly rubbing her back as Leo looked down at Jade who was already woken up by him. Jade was attempting to stand but she wasn’t there yet and instead just stared at her brother smiling. “Picked your fighter?”

 

“Jade is fast,” Leo commented as Castiel picked her up as well, he kissed his daughters leaving the others to sleep as Leo moved to get the obstacle course ready as Castiel put the girls into the baby play pin. While Castiel went to help him, taping up lanes for them to crawl to. Castiel beamed at the obstacle course as the girls chewed on their chew toys.

 

“Okay, so they are going to have to follow the toy car, down the hall, into the bedroom under the bed then back again and towards the donuts. Whoever gets there first wins.” Castiel spoke as he placed his daughters on the floor who looked around chewing on their hands. “Ready?”

 

“Yes!” Leo jumped as Castiel started the electric toy car softly letting it hit their toddlers butts so it would gain attention. Jade and Amber turned happily crawling after the car, Leo and Castiel cheered as their loud yelling made another cry erupt from the babies bedroom.

 

“Shoot,” Castiel whispered before looking back at the race. “...Um. Go get your sister.”

 

Leo nodded and ran into the other room. Castiel continued to follow the race watching them go and following them into the bedroom before coming back out. He watched Jade reach the donuts before amber who both enjoyed the spoils. Before he noticed two other babies already eating donuts.

 

“...” Castiel stared at all his daughters enjoying donuts. “Did...you take them all out?”

 

“Yep. Sapphire was up too so I got her too.” Leo spoke as Castiel looked down at his identical daughters in identical pajamas.

 

“...Um…” Castiel looked at his daughters closely. “Do you know...which one is which?”

 

“...Um,” Leo spoke as he looked down at his sisters.

 

“Shoot,” Castiel whispered as he looked at Jade and Amber, knowing at least one of the ones sitting close to him was Jade and Amber. “...This one is Jade. This one is Amber.” Castiel spoke before he paused… “...No, it is the other way around. You’re Jade. You’re Amber.”

 

Castiel spoke picking up the girls he thought he knew for sure, Sapphire and Topaz stared up at him chewing on the donuts spilling glaze all over themselves.

 

“...” Cas stared at their messy clothing. “All I know for sure is you are all my babies, not sure which is which but you are all dirty and need to change.” Leo moved to pick up his other sisters.

 

“I can help.” Leo beamed.

 

“Okay, We need to wash the clothes. Put them in the baby play pin. I’ll change these two first.” Castiel spoke as Leo nodded moving to follow orders. Castiel eventually got the girls changed as he washed the other clothes with all the girls before he paused. Realizing he had changed all the girls into different clothing and put them all together. Now he had _no_ _clue_ who was who. “...Crap.”

 

“Maybe Daddy Dean won’t know too,” Leo spoke as Castiel blinked at him.

 

“You know...this might be a positive,” Castiel stated as the quadruplets beamed up at him as they sat on the floor. “Might save daddy from being in trouble but worse case...I guess I can always blame you…”

 

“Heeeey,” Leo spoke as Castiel chuckled.

 

“We got to wait for the clothes to wash before we dress them...What should we do now?” Castiel spoke.

 

“More racing?” Leo asked as Castiel shrugged.

 

“Game on.” Castiel gave Leo a knuckle punch.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Dean’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean walked with Jimmy as they circled the party before the auction, Jimmy introducing him around to other doctors and friends.

 

“Look at you being the life of the party, how are you single?” Dean spoke as Jimmy shrugged.

 

“Never found the right one,” Jimmy explained as they walked through the crowd, as his eyes fell onto someone in the crowd. “Shit, my ex is here.”

 

“You're Ex?” Dean asked as Jimmy looked at him.

 

“He’s coming this way, play cool,” Jimmy spoke as a man walk up looking at Jimmy with a kind smile.

 

“If it isn’t Mr. Novak.” The man spoke, Jimmy didn’t say anything. Dean glanced at the two playing the whole ‘Let’s pretend they haven’t fucked’ conversation professional exs.

 

“Mr. Blade.” Jimmy shook his hand. “Nice to see you again.”

 

“Pleasure as always.” The man spoke before his eyes moved to Dean. “And is this Mr. Novak as well?”

 

“Yes,” Dean spoke as Jimmy said no. “I-I mean, I am Mr. Novak but I’m mated to the _other_ Mr. Novak. Jimmy is my brother-in-law.”

 

“Ah, pleasure to meet you…?” The man held out his hand.

 

“Oh, I’m Dean Novak.” Dean shook his hand. “And you?”

 

“Cain Blade.” The man stated as Dean blinked at the name. “...My parents had a sense of humor.”

 

“Oh.” Dean gave a soft smile laughing noticing Jimmy’s eyes on Cain and Cain’s were on him before he turned away.

 

“Well, if you excuse me.” Cain bowed his head moving to speak to some other guests.

 

“...Oh, so he broke up with you…” Dean spoke.

 

“Is it that obvious?” Jimmy sighed.

 

“You look like a lovesick puppy,” Dean spoke before turning. “...So why did he? It’s obvious you are in love with him.”

 

“...” Jimmy said nothing before he spoke. “When my mother died, I didn’t so much...handle it gracefully.”

 

“What do you mean?” Dean spoke.

 

“I was hooked on pain relievers and would constantly steal it from the hospital,” Jimmy confessed. “Cain is the hospital dean. We were already in a relationship when he found out and tried to get me clean. And as long as I promised to never use again, he wouldn’t turn me in.”

 

“But you didn’t keep your promise,” Dean spoke. “And he had to turn you in.”

 

“Almost cost him his job too,” Jimmy explained. “It was the downfall of our relationship…”

 

“Almost getting him fired will do that,” Dean stated.

 

“Not that,” Jimmy explained. “...He said he couldn’t love me anymore because I chose drugs over him.”

 

“...” Dean watched Jimmy look down sadly. “...Well, If it makes you feel better you’re drug-free now...and...He’s very much still in love with you.” Jimmy looked surprised at that as Dean noticed the buffet table. “...I think I’ll go this way if you want to go that way...for no reason, in particular, you can.” Dean hummed walking away as Jimmy stared at Cain in the crowd.

  
  


________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  


“Okay, I'm pretty sure I shrunk their clothes,” Castiel commented trying to put them onto one of his daughters who smiled at him. “Or they got fat from the donuts.”

 

“Daddy Dean is going to notice that,” Leo spoke.

 

“Not if we convince Daddy Dean they are mistaken.” Castiel cooed.

 

“When has that _ever_ worked?” Leo raised an eyebrow.

 

“My plans work,” Castiel spoke as he set his daughter in the playpen.

 

“Dad, three of them ate the sticky notes you used trying to guess their names,” Leo stated.

 

“I’m pretty sure I was wrong on them anyways,” Castiel spoke. “I’m just going to change their diapers till the paper is... _gone_.”

 

“Ew.” Leo giggled.

 

“Here’s my plan. I use my rich money to get the clothes shipped that match what they were wearing. Burn the evidence. And guess which ones go into which baby beds.” Castiel spoke.

 

“Dead man walking.” Leo giggled as Castiel softly wagged his finger.

 

“Nope, this plan is foolproof,” Castiel stated reordering the clothes from the baby clothes shop Dean loved to buy from for the girls. Saved him from having to figure out what size they needed. “Being rich rocks. It’s on its way to my private plane. Now help me guess who is who.”

 

“Ugh, what’s that smell?” Leo spoke as Castiel held his nose. “It smells like a fart bomb.”

 

“...and help me find out who is responsible for that.” Castiel looked disgusted. “Nose goes!” Castiel poked his own noise. “You have to change them.”

 

“...Dad, I’m four.” Leo commented unamused.

 

“It’s time you started to work for your keep,” Castiel spoke laughing.

 

“I’ll tell Daddy Dean,” Leo spoke as Castiel made a face.

 

 _“...Fine._ ” Castiel groaned rolling his eyes as he attempted to sniff the girl's diapers. Castiel made a face at the last baby who was laughing loudly at Castiel’s disgust. “Sure, Laughing at my pain.”

 

Castiel eyed his daughter who chewed drooling on her hand as Castiel held her a bit away moving to change her. Castiel laid her on the changing table taking off her pants before he slowly pulled off her diaper.

 

“GROSS!” Leo coughed as Castiel made a face as well.

 

“How does Daddy Dean _do_ this?!” Castiel coughed. “I don’t care what your name is. It’s My little stinker.” Leo giggled harder.

 

 _“Little Stinker.”_ Leo mimicked as his daughter laughed harder as Castiel attempted to change her with grace.

  
  


______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Jimmy’s POV:**

  
  
  


“Um...Excuse me.” Jimmy spoke holding a wine glass, Cain and the group turned to him as Jimmy nodded to Cain. “I was wonder if I can talk to you alone for a moment.”

 

“....” Cain nodded turning to his friends with an excuse me as he walked towards the balcony. They went outside as Cain turned to Jimmy. “...Yes, Jimmy?” Jimmy’s heart soared at his name being spoken, despite the sadness in the voice.

 

“...I-...I know...I hurt you. I know my addiction hurt you-” Jimmy spoke.

 

“-There’s nothing left to say, Jimmy,” Cain whispered as Jimmy softly took out the coin.

 

“Here, I want you to have this,” Jimmy spoke handing him a large coin with a four on it.

 

“What’s this?” Cain asked.

 

“...It’s my sobriety pin.” Jimmy spoke as Cain’s eyed it.

 

“No, you keep it,” Cain whispered trying to hand it back.

 

“No...this is because of you. Everything I am now was because you got me clean. You made me...me.” Jimmy whispered. “I will always love you Cain and I want to thank you for _everything_ because I never deserved it.” Jimmy turned away to leave, as Cain grabbed his wrist.

 

“Wait-” Cain spoke as Jimmy turned tripping back to the wall as Cain pinned him. “...Jimmy you always deserved it. You always deserve happiness. God Jimmy, I _love_ you. I always have. I just wanted you better.” Jimmy eyed his face in shock. “I love you, but...you hurt me.”

 

“I don’t deserve this...but please...give me another chance-” Jimmy begged, Cain, close his eyes. “Cain, I could never hurt you again….You are my everything.”

 

“...One date.” Cain spoke after a moment of silence. “I’ll decide if there’s another date okay? You have a lot to make up for.”

 

“...Yeah, I do.” Jimmy whispered before he softly kissed him. Cain pressed Jimmy against the wall, kissing him a bit harder before he softly pulled back backing up.

 

“Still have my number?” Cain hummed, Jimmy nodded. “Call me to set up a date and time.” Cain smiled before turning and walking back to the party leaving Jimmy smiling.

 

“How did it go?” Dean spoke coming out onto the balcony eating some stuff from the buffet.

 

“I-It went great.” Jimmy beamed as Dean smiled softly. “...thank you. For pushing me to do it.”

 

“I’m glad,” Dean stated chewing. “We should get back home, my daddy dean senses are going off.”

 

“What does that mean?” Jimmy laughed.

 

“It means Castiel is doing something that’s going to piss me off,” Dean mumble chewing as Jimmy started laughing following him out.

  
  


______________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Castiel’s POV:**

  
  
  
  
  
  


He finished putting on the last little onesie as Castiel glanced around in panic, looking at the baby cribs with their names decorated on the crib in big letters.

 

“Um!” Castiel looked at Leo in panic as Leo screamed in fear. “Which do you think this is?!”

 

“Um! Sapphire!” Leo stated as Castiel moved to put her in Sapphire’s crib but noticed he already had all four in Sapphire’s bed.

 

“They can’t all be Sapphire!” Castiel yelled panicked at Leo who was already spinning and yelling.

 

“Daddy Dean is going to kill us!” Leo yelped.

 

“I guess we have to just guess!” Castiel pulled out another baby. “Which one?! Amber, Jade, and Topaz?!”

 

“T-Topaz!” Leo guessed as Castiel placed her into the crib.

 

“This one?!” Castiel stated as the baby chewed on her hands.

 

“Amber!” Leo guessed. Castiel placed her in her crib.

 

“Which one is Sapphire?!” Castiel pointed to the last two in the crib.

 

“The right one!” Leo spoke as Castiel grabbed the left one. “No! The other one!” Leo hissed as the door started to open.

 

“No time!” Castiel whispered as he placed the last baby into the empty crib and walked out turning off the light and closing the door.

 

“Hello, my love!” Castiel spoke trying to kiss Dean as Dean kissed him before giving him a look suspiciously before looking at Leo.

 

“Was Daddy Cas good?” Dean asked Leo as Castiel secretly patted his wallet, signaling a secret money pack.

 

“Yes, Daddy Dean,” Leo spoke as Dean glanced around as Castiel paid Leo for the lie. The house was clean, Leo was in his pajamas. Except for the house...which was too...perfect.

 

“Hey Jimmy, how was the auction?” Castiel spoke in worry noticing Dean glancing around suspiciously. Castiel moved to follow him as Dean entered the baby’s room seeing his four daughters, they were all up and looking around. Some were sitting up, others were attempting to stand. Dean walked around each crib before he raised his eyes eyeing Castiel.

 

“I see you did a good job,”  Dean spoke as he touched his daughter’s cheek. Castiel let out a breath. “The house is clean, Leo is in his pajamas, teeth brushed, he had a bath. Everything is perfect.”

 

“See, you shouldn’t doubt me.” Castiel beamed thanking the heavens he covered his tracks.

 

“...One question though.” Dean spoke as Castiel tense. He knew it was too easy. Dean leaned down and collected Sapphire who giggled. “Ignoring the fact the girls are wearing the opposite clothes they were wearing before...Why are all the girls in the wrong beds?”

 

“Uh…” Castiel spoke as Dean glared at him.

 

Dean easily switching ‘Sapphire’ into Amber’s bed. Picking up ‘Amber’ and placing her in Topaz’s bed. Picking up ‘Topaz’ and placing her into Jade’s bed. Then last but not least,  Placing ‘Jade’ into Sapphire’s bed. Before Dean crossed his arms raising an eyebrow.

 

“...You can’t prove you got it right.” Castiel squinted with suspicion before Dean sighed taking off the girls right socks. Small initials in henna on the bottom of their feet, Castiel took in the ‘S’ on Sapphire’s foot, ‘A’ on Amber’s foot, ‘T’ on Topaz and ‘J’ on Jade.

 

“Besides the fact I can tell the girls apart, I wrote on their foot so I can practice telling them apart,” Dean spoke as Castiel made a face before softly speaking.

 

“...I’m assuming I’m sleeping on the couch?” Castiel flinched as Dean shook his head no.

 

“No honey, you’ll be sleeping with the girls on the daybed,” Dean spoke pointing to the bed as he put back on the socks. “Till you can tell them apart.”

 

“That’s my cue to go,” Jimmy spoke with a laugh. “I’ll see you guys later.”

 

“Bye uncle jimmy!” Leo waved as Castiel picked him up noticing Dean moving to feed their daughters.

 

“Time for bed, Leo,” Castiel spoke as he walked Leo over so Dean could say goodnight before he carried him to bed. After a bit Castiel returned as Dean softly smiled at him, taking a seat as Castiel touched his daughter’s head as she started to dose. “...Show me your secrets, how do you tell them apart?”

 

“Well, this one is Amber,” Dean spoke with a smile. “She likes to scrunch her toes when she feeds. She likes to wiggle her eyebrows with she smiles...and she has horrible poops. _Horrible._ ”

 

“You’re My little stinker!” Castiel gasped as Amber opened her eyes softly at the loud outburst before closing her eyes to go back to dozing off. Dean and Castiel going over the subtle differences in their daughters.

 

When they were done, Dean softly pressed a kiss to Castiel’s lips before putting Sapphire the last one into bed. Dean moved to the door before he paused turning to Castiel who moved to get comfortable on the daybed.

 

“Come on, you’re not really sleeping there,” Dean spoke as Castiel looked confused.

 

“But you said…” Castiel said confused.

 

“You can either say here...or you can do something PG 13 with me in the bedroom,” Dean smirked crossing his arms. “IF you’re lucky it can turn into an R- rated.”

 

“...Maybe even an XXX-rated?” Castiel beamed as Dean eyed him with a smirk turning off the light as Castiel quickly followed after him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
